Eternal
by Monaty'sfantasy
Summary: Raspberyl recieves a mysterious love letter by someone.Asuka, Kyoko,and Raspberyl suspect it's Mao. But he refuses he didn't write it. In order to know if he wrote it, they must sing a song per day for him. Will the mysterious admirer stay secret Eternal?
1. Pettan Pettan Tsurupettan Love letter

Summary: Raspberyl receives a love letter from Mao…But Mao doesn't say does. In order to find out about it. All the characters will have to sing to know each other's love! Will Beryl-tan's singing awaken Mao's lusty and perverted heart? Also there is a revised version of a song that is sang in each chapter! By the way , how I write is sort of similar to me going to my first year of middle school(now)

Raspberyl had been walking in the halls to her locker, trying to open her locker…left twice to 0 to 14, right to 36, left to 0 then to 43...but it was jammed…

"Great…How can I go to Math when I can't get my math textbook?" asked Raspberyl out loud.

Then Asuka and Kyoko ran to her excitedly with Raspberyl's math text book.

"Wh-wh-Why do you have that?" asked Raspberyl with a frown.

"Look look, my lady!' said Asuka

"In the front…!" said Kyoko in a somewhat melodious-romantic voice…

Raspberyl quickly opened her book, revealing a thick love letter attached with a bit of chocolate and a pack of sweet strawberry, watermelon, and raspberry gum.

"Read the letter!" shrieked Asuka and Kyoko excitedly.

While walking in the halls to math Raspberyl read the letter. In the thickness was actually a bigger thing a little gift…a dress similar to Raspberyl but in the cutest tinges of pink, red, and light gold.

"How cute! I think you should wear that some other day." said Kyoko

"I agree! Then we can dress up as fancy girls like the picture of Hong Meiling and Patchouli Knowledge." said Asuka "Kyoko's Hong while I'm Patchouli."

Note: Hong Meiling and Patchouli Knowledge are girls from Touhou. Touhou basically only has shoot-em up games.

"By the way…Should I read it now?" asked Raspberyl finishing reading the letter to herself, then nodding at the thought as her two comrades as Touhou characters with her in a cuter version of her everyday clothes.

"We might as well…The teachers barely let the doors unlock…until we kick the door! Maybe I can use some of Hong's material arts skill to open the door!" said Asuka

"I know, maybe I can cast some spells to loosen the door, like Patchouli." said Kyoko

"Okay okay, I'll read it." said Raspberyl slowly reopening the letter, but mostly because she was thinking why both of them acted like the other one's favorite Touhou character...It must have meant something. but this time it felt stranger than when she read the letter before silently to herself…Before it seemed light. But now it felt heavy and exciting filled with magical words that simply shine in the light glistening with perfect male calligraphy.

_"Dear my sweet, adorable loli Raspberyl._

_I am to say this: My love for you has reached it's limits, silently I watch you. But when confessing out loud makes me nervous. But remember I love you with all my heart. Contained with this letter is an outfit similar to yours: as you see it's cute small and pink just as your cheeks blushing at the smallest yet cutest things. Golden with the brilliance you carry, shy but strong and helps everyone. Red…to show my love is not only big but it cannot be fitted in my heart all the way and must be planted somewhere else…but it can be worn everyday to show that my feelings grow every single day. Also contained are 3 flavor of gum: Strawberry for the sweetest but somewhat tart and arrogant you. Watermelon to show you are sweet yet cry and help others when needed. Raspberry: to show my knowledge of what's your favorite fruit. As a watch you silently I can not help but blush…even at the thought of you makes me smile and pink. When you are near you act soo cool but you are the sweetest and best girl that anyone would want. I would confess this to you but it's not something I would do, but also love letters you can keep, keeps your heart racing, but also is more romantic. When you are reading this or thinking about this, I will be either watching you or thinking of you. Till I write once more to you my love._

_Au revoir,_

_Your, Secret Admirer"_

After Raspberyl stopped reading the door to Math opened and they entered Math class.

But even in Math, Raspberyl's thought's drifted to the love letter…Who could have write soo clearly, soo romantically, but most of all thought up of all the words to this?

Kyoko shifted her seat next to Raspberyl to talk quietly to her. So did Asuka.

"Hey my lady…Who do you think wrote you that letter?" asked Kyoko

"Surely not Almaz. I mean he loves Sapphire…or maybe he's willing to do adultery for you…" said Asuka

"No…It can't be a teacher, or the Vato bros…or even Aurum…There is one other person left…It's my childhood friend Mao…" said Raspberyl

"Are you sure? Have you ever seen Mao write?" asked Kyoko

"Yes…But it's not Mao's handwriting…I mean…It doesn't sound like Mao, except for the part that he won't confess his love to me in person." said Raspberyl smoothing her horn.

"We'll ask him at lunch." said Asuka pressing her hands together and opened a book.

At Lunch…

Mao rarely came to school but today he wanted to stalk Almaz to see his 'crush rating' apparently 1100/100... Mao was recording it all in cursive and when Raspberyl took a peek, it didn't look like the calligraphy in the letter at all…Raspberyl felt a little disappointed… Supposedly child hood friends eventually developed feelings for each other when they got older. But what Raspberyl didn't notice was that Mao was writing another letter.

"Oh uhm…Mao?" asked Raspberyl clasping her soft hands behind her back.

"What do you want Beryl?" asked Mao pushing his glasses back on his face.

"I was wondering if you liked any girls." said Raspberyl looking at the floor

"Hmm…Not really…The girls I sexually harass aren't my type…" said Mao stuffing his notebook back in his coat pocket.

"I mean…Not those girls…but girls that was your friend but developed feelings for them." said Raspberyl

"No…Why do you ask?" asked Mao feeling sweaty.

"I got this love letter and it sort of sounds like you wrote it." said Raspberyl

"I haven't wrote any letters. Except to my mother when she was sick and was in the hospital when I was 506 and to forge letters to the teachers explaining why I don't bother going to school." said Mao sadly his crimson eyes looking down with the small fragrant of water in both of his eyes.

Raspberyl remembered that time. Mao was a wreck. When his mother died he blamed himself for her death. But Raspberyl kept trying to console him telling him, his mother was happy that he at least wrote to her trying to cheer her up but always thought of her. But now Mao seemed like a child in complete solitude not including Sapphire and Almaz with him.

"Well I better go. But I like girls who can sing really good." added Mao, trying to leave.

When Kyoko and Asuka heard it, they jumped to their feet and said to him…towering over him.

"How about we sing to you everyday and you have to eventually tell us who you like." said Kyoko

"Starting today. My lady please sing a song!" said Asuka

"What do you want me to sing?" asked Raspberyl

"A song that describes you that you sing everyday and another song." said Mao

"I got it! My lady sing a revised version of Tsurupettan by Silver Forest." said Kyoko snapping her fingers

"Yes! Let's start! Band start playing!" said Asuka pointing her fingers over to the band.

Note: Listen to Tsurupettan by Silver Forest on YouTube…and you'll see how I revised it. By the way some of the lyrics are wrong Raspberyl was born into the Netherworld not the human world. Also some of the lyrics don't have romaji in it sorry! I also recommend you watch and listen to the subbed version of the song to make sure you get with Asuka, Kyoko, Sapphire, and Mao talking.

Raspberyl started singing and sang this( by the way Asuka and Kyoko sing different parts.)

_Raspberyl: Flat, flat, smooth and flat/Pettan Pettan Tsurupettan!_

_Flat, flat, smooth and flat!/Pettan Pettan Tsurupettan!_

_Flat, flat, flat as a pancake/Pettan Pettan Mochipettan!_

_Flat, flat, flat-chested/Pettan Petan mune pettan_

_Today I'll sneakily hide in the trees again and keep stalking Mao!/Kyou mo kossori kokage ni kakurrete Mao no yousu wo stalking!_

_I'll wait and steal some of the bean buns and sacred wines from the offerings/osonoaemono no omiki, manjuu suki wo neratte tsumamigui_

_The little girl who throws parties every three days is actually a really heavy drinker!/Mikka ni ikkai enkai hiraite youjo no kuse ni daishougou_

_She sticks out her arms when she runs, is she going for a cute look?/Nigeru toki ni wa ryoute wo agete kawaisa appeal neratteru_

_This oni/Hito no yo ni_

_(Evil spirit begone)/Akuryou taisan_

_Born into the world of humans/umareshi oni wo_

_(Don't turn all squishy!)/puyopuyo suru na-!_

_Will be buried/yami ni e to_

_(Douman seiman)_

_In the darkness/Houmure ya_

_(Miko Miko Mao, Miko Miko Mao, Miko Miko Mao Yeah!)/Miko Miko Mao, Miko Miko Mao, Miko Miko Mao hai!_

_Flat, flat, smooth and flat/Pettan Pettan Tsurupettan!_

_(Asuka: Kyoko-sama what's tsurupettan?)_

_Raspberyl: Flat, flat, smooth and flat/Pettan Pettan Tsurupettan!_

_(Kyoko: A flat chest is a status symbol!)_

_Raspberyl: Flat, flat, flat as a pancake/Pettan Pettan mochipettan!_

_(Asuka: Tsurupettan? It means the strongest, right?)_

_Raspberyl: Flat, flat, flat-chested/Pettan Pettan Mune pettan!_

_(Mao: Wha-wha-what are you saying? Guilty! Guilty!)_

_Raspberyl: (There's still more to go!)_

_Flat, flat, smooth and flat/Pettan Pettan Tsurupettan!_

_Flat, flat, smooth and flat/Pettan Pettan Tsurupettan!_

_Flat, flat, flat as a pancake/Pettan Pettan mochipettan!_

_(Asuka: Kyoko-sama what does tsurupettan mean?)_

_(Kyoko: It's too early for you, Asuka)_

_Flat, flat, flat-chested/Pettan Pettan munepettan!_

_(Let's go!)_

_Flat, flat, smooth and flat/Pettan Pettan Tsurupettan!_

_Flat, flat, harupittan /Pettan Pettan harupittan !_

_Flat, flat, flat as a pancake/Pettan Pettan mochipettan!_

_(Asuka: I beat Shanghai, I beat Shanghai, I beat Shanghai, I beat Shanghai…)_

_Flat, flat, flat-chested/Pettan Pettan Mune pettan!_

_(hai hai_)

(Asuka: _Little girl, little girl, flat-chested little girl/youjo youjo tsurupeta youjo_

_Little girl, little girl, flat-chested little girl/youjo youjo tsurupeta youjo_)

(Raspberyl: _Don't call me smooth-sand-flat-chested /Tsurupeta tte iu naa)_

_(Kyoko: Beryl Beryl flat-chest Beryl/Beryl Beryl tsurupeta Beryl_

_Beryl Beryl flat-chest Beryl/Beryl Beryl tsurupeta Beryl_)

(Raspberyl: _Don't call me a stalker!/Stalker tte iu naa_)

Cute little dance Beryl, Asuka, and Kyoko do for a bit…

_I can hear footsteps coming up behing me again today, Oyashiro-sama is stalking!!_

_Curses, disappearances, sacrifices, torture, demoning away, and sneak-eating?_

_This oni(Evil spirit begone!)_

_Born into the world of humans(Don't turn all squishy!)_

_Will be buried(Douman seiman)_

_In the darkness(Miko Miko Mao, Miko Miko Mao, Miko Miko Mao, yeah!)_

_Flat, flat, flat and smooth_

(Asuka: Being tsurupettan, eh? Pettan na no ka)

_Flat, flat, smooth and flat_

(Kyoko: Pettan, Pettan, tsurupettan)

_Flat, flat, flat as a pancake_

(Asuka: Kyoko-san, Kyoko-san, what's tsurupettan? A new poison?)

_Flat-flat- flat-chested_

(Kyoko: It's Harupetta!)

(_There's still more to go?)_

_Flat, flat, smooth and flat,_

_Flat, flat, flat as a pancake_

_Flat, flat, flat-chested(Let's go!)_

_Flat, flat, smooth and flat!_

_Flat, flat, harupettan_

_Flat, flat, flat as a pancake_

_Flat, flat, flat-chested(hai hai)_

Asuka: _Little girl, little girl, flat-chested little girl, little girl, little girl, flat-chested little girl_

Raspberyl: _Don't call me smooth-and-flat-chested_!

Kyoko: _Beryl, Beryl, flat-chested Beryl, Beryl, Beryl, flat-chested Beryl_

Raspberyl: _Don't call me a stalker_!

_Flat, flat, smooth and flat,_

_Flat, flat, smooth, and flat_

_Flat, flat, flat as a pancake_

(Sapphire: Why am I here…?)

_Flat, flat, flat-chested(Let's go!)_

_Flat, flat, smooth and flat_

(Mao(blush): Being petite is soo cute!)

_Flat, flat, harupittan_

_Flat, flat, flat as a pancake_

(Asuka: Master spark!! Disgusting, ze!!)

_Flat, flat, flat-chested(hai hai)_

"I don't believe I should have been versing in that but…I have to go." said Mao dashing out the door, yet he looked very excited.

"You heard him right? He was blushing when he said "Being petite is soo cute." said Asuka

"It has to be! We just have to stalk him to tell the truth!" said Kyoko

"Okay then…New goal! Stalk Mao until he tells the truth!" said Raspberyl

Cliffhanger: Okay Next chapter will start of with singing this song Tsurupettan! Then we will conduct the mysterious calligraphy of Mao! Will it be all done or will Mao stay silent about his true love be Eternal? By the way...I know earlier what I said about Math class was wrong. although Kyoko is dressing like Hong and Asuka is dressing like Patchouli, they like to do the other character's abilities. But technically they do better in their own Touhou character's abilities.


	2. Unexpected noticings

Summary: Rewriting Chapter two a bit…just a bit…and have to take out the song…way too long if I have to rewrite it. Otherwise without the song it would've been about this short anyway.

Raspberyl was walking down the hallway again. It was as expected. She hummed a bit and she smiled. Today she was sure she aced the Final Exams! And after that the 10th grade Masquerade dance would be in a few weeks.

Asuka and Kyoko rushed to her in an excited air.

"What's up girls?"

"My lady, I hope you don't mind but we found another letter in your locker." said Kyoko

"Right, we hope you don't mind…because we keep asking Mao to open it." said Asuka.

Raspberyl was shocked.

"Mao in my locker?!?!? He could've seen my gym clothes or my extra clothes…or…or…(_taken my panties…_)"

"We just asked him to make a key. He didn't exactly know how to make one, but he found someone to do it. And he really didn't know who it was, but it opened your locker. He probably thinks it's an extra key to everyone's lockers that he found in his lab."

"That's odd…do you know of anyone who lives in his house?"

"Well there's Almaz, an Aurum lives in his basement still…but there's Mao and that's all I remember. We always go with you."

"That's strange…anyway can you give me that letter…?"

"Of course My Lady…we were going to give it to you, after we were sure you were okay."

Raspberyl wasn't even listening to Kyoko's last words while she opened up the letter.

Dear Raspberyl,

_How I often dream of you, gently stroking my hair. While yours sway in the night time breeze._

_How I wish I could replay those wonderful times that we were both happy._

_Before all this nonsense happened._

_But my soul still wishes to be by your side always. _

_Because in my demon heart there's love every time I think of you._

_Au revoir_

_Your secret admirer_

All of them breathed out in a hush.

But not long after Mao came running through with all sorts of vials, and some other curious objects none of them could think of.

He soon tripped on Raspberyl's foot and came colliding on the floor almost exactly on top of her.

When he pulled his arms up, both of them started blushing while looking at each other.

Mao stammered and stood up, and reached to help Raspberyl.

When their hands reached each other, it felt as if time had stopped. The whole world had disappeared. An they were the only ones left.

The warmth was there and gone in another.

Cliffhanger: that's my rewrite…


	3. Secret Admirer Unknown?

Author's note: I'm sorry for the VERY late update. Anyway, here's chapter 3 of Eternal!

Summary: Raspberyl is getting frustrated with Mao, he won't say if he sends her love letters or not. By the way.  
no songs in this one.

"UGH! Why can't Mao be honest for once?!?!?! And tell me he sends those letters!" Beryl screamed

"What if he's being honest already, and he's not writing them at all...?" asked Kyoko

"It's a possibility, My lady." answered Asuka

Raspberyl turned to her subordinates.  
"Do you know how **_UNLIKELY_** that is? What if he's lying to **_ME_**?!?!? His best friend!"  
"That's not good to lie..." said her subordinates in unison.

All of a sudden Almaz came running again to Raspberyl.

"Delivery for Miss. Beryl!" said Almaz and handed her a letter and a gift, before running off.  
"You say it wasn't him...? Mao likes to hurt Almaz enough to be a slave for him!"  
"Anyway...you got a letter..." they both said again.

Again in completely neat male calligraphy.

_Dear Raspberyl,  
I know how desperate you are to find me.  
But don't worry. I shall not keep you like this for long.  
Because I want you to be my date.  
For the 10-grade masquerade dance this Friday.  
Oh just to be sure. I'm not Mao.  
He gets really mad about that, and I hate to see him like this anymore.  
I also hate to see your cute face being like this too..._

_See you soon,  
Secret Admirer._

Raspberyl looked on in bewilderment. Mao really hadn't written this all!  
Looking in the package, Raspberyl expected to be something dorky like a dress or a mask. Instead she found a single rose.  
plastic.

There was a note attached.

_"My love stays eternal, until that rose dies."_

Obviously plastic never died...rather decomposed. But he didn't say decompose, he said dies. In other words his love stays eternally.

Asuka and Kyoko breathed on in a faint gasp of whispers.  
"Hey Auka! Kyoko! If I do go to the masquerade dance...you have to help me."  
"How would that help...? Everyone would be in masks...?"  
"Pull of his."  
"He could be ANYONE!"  
"I know, but try."  
"Okay then, but first shouldn't we get ready...? I mean it IS in two days..." said Kyoko "Right! We should prepare!" agreed Asuka

"Sure! A nice disguise is perfect!" Beryl replied.  
"My lady..." answered Asuka and Kyoko again in unison, in disappointment.

After two days preparation, the dance was just about to start in a few hours.

"My lady! You look extravagant!" complimented Asuka "Indeed! No wonder your admirer loves you oh so much!" replied Kyoko "Stop complimenting me...Look at yourselves!" Beryl replied in much modesty.

Kyoko had been wearing a nice slighty revealing outfit, slightly like Megurine Luka's except violet and didn't have as much accesories. Asuka on the other hand had more of a ball gown slight magenta but very nice towards her figure.  
Raspbeyrl was mre on the lacy side, and she picked it out with gloves and a spider-net leggings.  
It had just the right touch of pink for her.

"Okay then...it'll start in 45 minutes now..." said Beryl "My lady, I believe your forgetting something." said Asuka "What would that be...?"  
"Your mask." said Kyoko handing it to her.

The masks they had matched their outfits.  
"Alright! Let's get this dance started!" said Beryl

45 minutes later...

Every possible student at Maritsu Evil Academy was there. Or perhaps the majority. Flocked me Demons in masks dancing, it was hard to tell the difference between everyone.

"Oh...it's going to be hard...!" said Beryl,  
until someone lightly tapped her on the shoulder.  
"Miss Beryl? Would you care to dance...?" asked a deep-voiced demon.  
"Uhm...okay." she answered lightly taking his hand.

The male demon led her to center area of the room. Suddenly all eyes on them as if scheduled. Beryl felt the heat coming on. Sensing her discomfort, the male demon quickly pecked her on the cheek to let her know it was alright. Soon the room was filled with a more majestic music perfect for ballroom dancing. Raspberyl and her partner spun and danced to ballroom while not taking eyes of each other.

Asuka and Kyoko were standing from afar-not wanting to dance, but was asked many times- watching the two.  
"Mao...is so tsundere...doesn't want to let her know it isn't him." they breathed heavenly.  
Their breaths became a short squeal when Mao appeared from behind, accidently stepping on one of his feet.

"What did I ever do to make you step on my feet?!" he asked in obvious pain.  
"Mao?!!?!"  
"Yes...it's me. I decided to come. By the way, who's the guy dancing with Beryl? He looks oddly familar..."  
"Er...we don't know."  
"You don't eh...? I think I'd like to know!" then he unsheathed his sword "I'll know his identity."  
"Mao?! NO!" they shrieked but they were too late. Mao jumped into the center blade towards the unknown.

"Speak your identity here!" he growled "Student of Maritsu Evil Academy." Uknown coolly replied.  
"Reason for being at the dance."  
"To dance, is there any OTHER reasons...?"

Raspberyl looked shocked. She was dancing contently with this'Unknown' having her head on his chest when Mao suddenly appeared interrogating him deliberately. All eyes on them again.

"Being smart eh? What kind of Demon are you?"  
"I'm an honor student who keeps his grades high."  
"Impossible!"  
"I don't go to class or near the school but I ask for my homework sent to me, so I can finish and send it back."  
"Alright...what's your name...?" he growled "Then what's yours?"  
"It's Mao! Speak up!"  
"*sigh* If I told you my name you wouldn't believe me. Just call me Unknown, if you will."  
"Alright 'Unknown' what kind of relationship do you have with Beryl?!"  
"Best friend being fiesty I see. Well it's no intimate relationship. Just friendly."  
"Grrr...Well than Mr. Unknown. How old are you...?"  
"Same as you." Unknown replied smirking quite interested in tricking Mao.  
"Your clean." he muttered "I win is it...? Well than...I shall leave." Unknown replied, quickly giving Raspberyl a kiss on the cheek and softly on the lips.

Raspberyl looked in shock and content as Unknown went away... Was his name truly Unknown? Was he the one truly sending her letters...? Either way she didn't pay any attention to her surroundings. Not even to Mao who looked like he was kicked in the face.

Cliffhanger: Ooh...sorry guys. I kind of just dropped it there...anyway hope you enjoy this segment of Eternal!  
I bet you guys REALLY want to know who 'Unknown' is right? Well tough luck, not this chapter! Or the next! Keep reading!


	4. The Unknown Monster

Author's note: I had WAY too much fun writing chapter 3. I wanted to write chapter 4 already. Songs are out for now.

Summary: After the quick, yet romantic encounter with Unknown. Raspberyl decides to look around school for anymore clue on him.

Raspberyl went hunting towards the main office, principal's office, everywhere she could to look up on about Unknown.  
None have even heard of him. Which made Raspberyl wonder...

"How...?"

In order to get her mind adjusted again, she went to the heart bank. Mao's heart bank. They still opened it on Saturdays, which she found odd.

On her way in, True Heart looked afar...he always seemed to be doing that lately. Always with that true feeling sadness.  
It touched many with the unkindest hearts...yet he was the Demon of Mao all the same.

He turned around quickly to say hello, before looking at the scenery again.

"True Heart, what's wrong...?"  
"It's nothing you'd understand." he said sadly shaking his head "Complicated things."  
"Is Mao feeling odd too...?"  
"Yes, it spreads to everywhere in his heart. It affects everyone that are his key sole parts."  
"Does it affect Dark Mao too...?"  
"He's a key part. Every resident that looks like him but in a different color is a key sole part of him."  
"So regular residents aren't affected...?"  
"No they are, by the key sole parts. It saddens them."

Raspberyl was curious about True Heart's knowledge he seemed to know a lot about Mao-not in a homosexual way,a caring way- even more than what Mao knew.

"True Heart...Have you heard of someone called Unknown?"

He glanced up and gave her a cold piercing glare for one second than nodded.

"If you do, would you tell me about him...?"

He motioned towards somewhere, obviously to show where to sit down.

"Let me tell you, he really isn't a friend of mine." he said sitting across from Raspberyl.  
"What is he to you then...?"  
"I've met him before...he's an enemy of mine."  
"Unknown!?"  
"Yes, Unknown. His name, I shouldn't say. You should learn."  
"Then will you tell me other things about him?"  
"Yes, of course."

Raspberyl was in compete awe on how True Heart even knew about him in the first place.

"He's not really, what you say complete."  
"You mean...?"  
"Not like that, physically complete. Yes. But not in his heart no."  
"It lacks?"  
"Yes, it does. It lacks greatly."  
"Like Dark Mao's?"  
"Much the same."  
"Does he?"  
"Have a dark mystery surrounding him yes? I believe no one saw his real face before."  
"Why not?"  
"That mask, covers his face. His cape keeps his body hidden. Darkness engulfs his soul."  
"Hiding from the world..."  
"A monster you might say."  
"Unknown."  
"By some stretch of fancy, you could think he's the Unknown Monster. But you mustn't call him that."  
"He's a monster truly, isn't he?"  
"Truly, yes. But in heart contents no. He's as pure as anyone else. He deserves to be called a Demon."  
"So he's merely misunderstood?"  
"Correct. He doesn't know how to control his body even."  
"That's sad."  
"I'm afraid, if I tell you anymore about him...his identity is unleashed. No worries."  
"That was a bit, but more than I knew. Thank-you."  
"You are welcome..."

True Heart stood up and walked away, looking more sadly then ever. Sighing as if the cold wind was making him depressed and not some other unkind reason towards him.


	5. Meeting and planning with the meido

Author's note: I realized the chapter 2 is the same as chapter 3 oddly…I'll have to rewrite chapter two again…or I'll add a bonus chapter at the end….whichever you prefer guys, review it or pm me.

Summary: Raspberyl has had enough of these games and decides to try and find Unknown herself! With the help of…some help if you know my other story Green Eyed Lunatic.

Raspberyl fumbled around, she really wanted to know. She couldn't find Unknown. She was alone and weak. She needed help. She had no lead.

Raspberyl went to Mao's house. She had an invitation there for some tea. That was odd, it was signed in flamboyant handwriting and she doubted Mao wrote this. He would never have tea.

As she went through the front door and into Mao's room, it was unusually clean. Mao was there sitting on his now neat bed drinking tea, while reading a comic book.

Raspberyl was shocked, had Mao gone into a new leaf? When Mao caught her wandering eye he said

"Not my idea. Besides I didn't invite you…"

"Then who did…?"

"I did!" came a cute, small voice.

Mao angled his head to the door in time to see a rather small girl(taller than Raspberyl) with light brown hair in pigtails, with soft light brown eyes and happened to be wearing a short pink and white maid skirt with white cat ears and meatball gloves to match her white stocks and pink shoes.

Raspberyl thought she was an Angel at first.

"My name is Rifmonica, but you may call me Rif or anything you'd want."

"My name is…"

"Raspberyl, people call you Beryl."

"How do you…?"

"Master Mao told me about you, so nothing to worry."

"Is he…"

"Alright? Yes, I cleaned his room since his feet still hurts since the dance."

"What happened again…?"

"Weren't you there? I couldn't go because I'm in 8th grade. Asuka and Kyoko stepped on both of his feet hard and fractured it."

"Oh that…"

"And Unknown, you want to know about him right?"

"Yes!"

"I know about him. Now please sit down, Mao you too…you need to drink more."

"What…?!?!I have to listen to someone I paid for?"

"You don't even pay me, Mao."

"Then what about…"

"The payment is staying here and saving me from harm."

"Right…"

As Rif served tea, Raspberyl could see some sort of content from Mao. He was even softly humming. Was there something going on? Was he attracted to Rif? She acted polite and was childish but she looked like an Angel.

"Raspberyl? I bet your wondering. But I'm not an Angel. I'm actually human. For instance I don't have pointy ears that Demons or Angels have. My ears are curved. And I have no wings either. Black nor white."

"I was wondering that actually."

"True, everyone thought that. Especially when Almaz found me several months ago."

"Months? I just met you today, how come I never seen you before?"

"I usually clean up Mao's lab when you are here."

"No wonder…"

"Anyway about Unknown…"

"Yes! Tell me about him!"

"Unknown as you know is a male. And not only that but he's one of Master's sole key parts."

"Sole key parts?!?!"

"Oh…no wonder he looked familiar…" said Mao

"Yes, I've seen him before and talked to him before. He's actually quite kind but the Unknown you see is his split personality. Kind of like True Heart and Dark Mao."

"That's interesting…"

"Did you know that any of the sole key parts can take over each other?"

"No."

"Well when Unknown is released a key part taken him over for a brief period of time."

"I would never have known."

"Not many would know but when you are a key sole part, and you are taken over you can exist in the outside world far longer than anything."

"So it's good to be controlled?"

"No, your are just a vessel…"

"Wait how do you know this much…?"

"I…I…I…"

"Tell me!"

"I know who takes over Unknown."

"You do?"

"Yes, and it's not shocking either."

"It has to be another of Mao's sole parts."

"Yes, and do you have any idea who it might be?"

"! I got it! It has to be Dark Mao isn't it?"

"That's right. Dark Mao takes over Unknown…"

Raspberyl sensed that Rif was unusually sad, was there something that was important about Unknown to her?

"Is Unknown special to you…?"

"Very. It would make me ten times happier if Dark Mao stopped controlling him."

"That's great! Now how do we stop Dark Mao?"

"By beating him when he's controlling Unknown."

"And how do we…"

"Here."

As Raspberyl opened what Rif gave her. She expected it was some tea packets. She was right, it happened to be one of her favorites but also a letter.

Dear Raspberyl,

_Do you really wish to find who I am? Shall we dance in the moonlight once again?_

_Or shall we have to fight for the brinks of our no-boundary love?_

_Either way, I find you will try and seek me for all that's worth it._

_And don't worry no one will get hurt. I promise._

_Sincerely, Unknown_

Mao just sipped his tea while Raspberyl finished. Mao drew something on a piece of sketch paper. It was a plan that said what to do. Raspberyl had to lure Unknown in, while Mao fought him.

Raspberyl and Mao thought it was a brilliant idea. But Rif saw many disadvantages.

"What's wrong with the plan?"

"For one, although you can pick up your sword…You forgot you injured both of your feet. If he accidentally stepped on either you could fall into a crevice or worse off a cliff."

"True, she's right Mao."

"Grrr…then what do you plan to do?"

"I can do it."

"But you're weak!"

"Sure I'm weaker than _you_, but I've had my training of swordfights, drill fights, axe fights, bow fights, lancing, and punches. I've also learned how to make weapons properly."

"Drills…"

"Yes drills."

"How come you never made me any so I can use them for experiments?"

"That's the thing…Experiments…I fear it'll be more things than just experiments later on."

"So you thought it already?"

"I've lived next-door to your room plenty of months to know what you do at night."

"I…don't…do…that…"

"Not THAT…well sometimes. But not that! I mean you make lots of things in your room…"

"And…?"

"You even make experiments! Sometimes I wonder if you'd go in my room, in the middle of the night and take something of mine or me…"

"(_Darn how'd you know what was going to happen next-week…?)_ Anyway, I see you're point."

Raspberyl was more happier. She finally knew what was going to happen. And she was prepared for it. She was also smiling on the inside, because Rif a girl several hundreds of years younger knew how to open Mao up and tell his darkest and probably most perverted secrets about himself.

She was satisfied for once, and she was excited.

Cliffhanger: Yup, I still fail guys…don't expect to see who's Unknown for another chapter or so. Remember, if you want me to rewrite chapter 2 again or do you want me to put a bonus chapter for fun?


	6. Date hatred

A/N: I'M SORRY MY DEAR FANS, ARU! MUCH APOLOGIES, HERE'S THE NEXT CHAPTER OF ETERNAL! (I should really fix my errors in my past chapters, but…I can't!)

2 hours before the plan was to commence…(at Mao's house)

"Hey! Beryl!" Mao called, slightly limping. He made a half job to reach up to her, and then almost collapsed completely had it not been for Rif's support.

"Yeah Mao?"

"Well…I've been thinking, you need a snack before your big _date_!" Mao said in a kiddish teasing way. He emphasized the word date.

Rif just giggled and then let her arm slide under Mao's and draped her free arm over the same arm, patting it, then ushering him to sit down.

"Silly Master…you say date as you did as a child. Except then you used the word cooties."

Mao just blushed and looked away. Though Rif had the childish demeanor, it seemed that she could easily flaunt and flirt with someone. Raspberyl became a bit jealous, sure Rif did state that she liked someone else…but, it's not that it wasn't possible she may harbor SOME feelings for Mao.

Rif looked up and with the hand that was patting Mao's arm, she just place a bit of her hair in place. And then letting go of Mao completely. Mao looked somewhat sad at this though.

"Miss. Beryl…I'll just fetch some tea and sweets for you." Rif said bowing and then quickly running into a kitchen. Before heading out of Mao's room, and looked back.

"Master is there…anything you want?"

"Uh…get me a sandwich…"

"Anything special on it…?"

"…_You know how I like my sandwiches_!" in his excited voice, glasses fogging over.

"Alright, I'll be back in a bit.

Rif disappeared as soon as she said that, girlish high-pitched giggles could be heard as with humming. But the humming ended and thus, Raspberyl tightened a grip on a book she was carrying. And then released it by banging on the small round table.

"MAO! Tell me… how long… have you been… feeling like this…?" Raspberyl said, hissing with every word.

"Feeling like what…?" he asked sipping on some tea.

Raspberyl lunged onto him, and brought his collar of his shirt up to her face. Which in turn also brought his face with hers. Nose-to nose.

"Feeling oh-so lovey-dovey with your maid, is what!"

"Sometimes you just have to be nice to workers that have feelings-" Mao said though broken off.

"Almaz and the Prinnies have feelings."

"You never let me finish. Workers that have feelings similar to your own."

"How are they not similar to you then?"

"Almaz, he's always into Sapphire. The prinnies never really listen to me, and when I want them to go to somewhere far away, I have to pick them up and throw them. Even if they catch each other, they blow up and make a huge mess."

Raspberyl let go of her grasp and sat back down on the floor, her eyes piercing at Mao,

"With Rifmonica…she's so polite and innocent. She does whatever I tell her to do. She also faced several experiences of abandonment and lost of trust. Losing her parents, and now losing her siblings…"

(_Mony note: Ai, if you didn't know; Rifmonica is originally from Summon Night Monogatari Hajimari no Ishi. She has no parents and lives with her red-haired older sister. But I think of her as having 2 siblings, the male lead-her brother- and her original sister. Just to clear things up. She lost her siblings, not by them dying. But because she is trapped in the Netherworld_)

"How can I abandon a human like her, when she lost so much? She said she began losing her sanity when she was first brought to the Netherworld. If Almaz didn't find and save her, she wouldn't have lived in this harsh place. She said she felt comfortable staying in basements, so I let her stay in there for her convenience and likes. But lately she's been staying upstairs now." Mao locked eyes onto Raspberyl's

"This is the very reason, why I wouldn't want you to meet her… You'd think that how much I spend time with her is that I have feelings, when it's more of…a big brother instinct… She lost her friends and family and also her sanity, would you leave someone when they were like that? I don't experiment on her, I tease her. Just… don't think of it as anything romantic, it's just platonic love, if you will."

Raspberyl tilted her head and placed her hands on her lap.

"If you did have feelings for her…would you tell her…?"

"If I did, I wouldn't realize it. Plus, I want her to be happy. She'll probably die before I will, so it's no point then… relationship that won't even last remotely long. I have to deal with the fact she'll want to go back to her own world, and she'll die before any of us get slightly older. It's the same for Almaz and Sapphire. You realize this, don't you…?"

She didn't know what to say. Despite Mao's perverted nerdiness, it was even greater that he knew that life and death happened so quickly. And that only one person truly showed this to him. Then a pain brought her back to life. She remembered the day where he was tearing up when remembering his mother. Why didn't it occur to her earlier? He was in love with Rif, but only showed brotherly love because he knew that she'll die like everyone else in his life. She was saddened completely. How he faced this pain… she'd never know.

At this moment Rif walked in carrying a tray of the food stuffs.

"I prepared them the way you liked…and Miss. Raspberyl…"

"Yes…?"

"When you love something so much, you let them go. It's for their happiness. And if you let go of everything, you're really selfless. And when you begin losing yourself because of that. It means… that your love is boundless. When you truly love someone else…and then lose them for someone else. It's not selfishness of the mind and heart. It's because tragedies don't deserve to be in love stories. Though tragedies do exist because people don't realize love in the way the heart and soul do." she said placing food items in front of them. "I'll be changing into my clothes…for the date." she bowed and walked into the room next door.

On the date…

Raspberyl been in her regular clothes, as it didn't appear that it'd be important. Rif and Mao were hiding in the bushes nearby. Apparently Rif's clothes was actually just a pink coat with ruffles over a brown shirt, with a belt that held her white mini skirt, her white socks, brown shoes and ridiculously large pink hat.

Then all of a sudden Unknown appeared. Clad in the mask he wore on the dance and also a cape. Mao was almost about to scream, until Rif pulled her hand over his mouth, muffling him.

"My sweet Beryl…it's nice to see you are here…safe…I'm glad…"

"It's nice to see you too."

The two began having a nice talk, until Unknown bowed down for a dance which Beryl accepted.

Mao dug his fingers into the dirt. And Rif on the floor kneeling she whispered to Mao.

"I have a bad feeling, do you feel it to?"

"I do, I don't think this Unknown is as good as he claims…"

"That's why…I'm about to go out."

Raspberyl let go of Unknown's grasp and smiled.

"May I ask why you asked me to come here?"

"Why…It's a beautiful thing to have a beautiful demon-girl under a beautiful scenery with no one to disturb us…Which is why-" he said now taking out a knife "I'll be able to dispose of you quickly."

Raspberyl gasped and walked back

"You don't deserve to be here…You don't know the meaning of what it is, to love someone. You tear people apart…Let people be with who they should be!" he hissed

Raspberyl nearly walked off the cliff they were on.

_No…No…! I didn't do anything wrong…I'm a good person! A delinquent! You can't…you can't…but…This is my ending isn't it? Goodbye my dear friends…I'll miss you…Mao, I want to say this…I'll say hello to your parents…Rif, to yours as well… I'm…I'm…_

Raspberyls thoughts were clogged with her tears of farewell.

"Hyah!" came a voice and sparks flew.

Unknown stepped back from the axe-wielding little 13-year old.

"I knew you'd be here. You're always watching my moves."

"Why of course~ If I wasn't destined to be in the Netherworld, I'd be in my own world! I like it here, and I'll protect the people here!" She swung her axe at him, and it cut his cape and well part of the clothing he wore, showing blood seeping out from his arm. Unknown retaliated and sliced Rif across the neck letting watery red substance come out.

"You think slicing my neck is bad, how about stabbing me in the chest area? I still have scar…FROM THE LAST TIME YOU DID IT!" and Rif swung her axe at the mask, and Unknown grabbed his face, not showing his face.

"You were the type to forgive. But you won't forgive me…when I tried to kill Raspberyl the first time…"

"I stopped you, by getting rid of your weapons before the dance. I won't let you kill someone else important again! YOU HORRID PERSON MADE ME LEAVE MY WORLD…You made me the way I am. You stopped my sanity. You tapped into my whole subconscious. And you think I'll forgive you for that? No one else should be the victim of your acts again!"

Mao then rushed next to Raspberyl where both of them were shocked. Unknown was the cause of Rif's pain? True Hearts words haunted Raspberyl. Perhaps the reason why he looked so sad was the reason why Rif's pain was there. Rif must've never been there to see Raspberyl, Asuka, or Kyoko was because the fact that she visited True Heart. It made sense…didn't it? Unknown was an unknown monster because his pain only affected certain people who never showed their pains to people often. Rif was close to True Heart, a sole key part…It began adding up… Why…didn't she notice it earlier.

"JUST GIVE UP!" Raspberyl cried out.

At that moment Rif turned around until Unknown took his chance and made Rif slip off the cliff and then disappeared. Both Mao and Raspberyl rushed to see what happened to her. Rif was neither seen nor heard.

"It's my fault…Mao…I made you lose another person close to you…"

"It's fine…I don't think she died…she always comes a way with coming back. Just wait in…3-2-1..." Mao said, with the last comment he chuckled and Rif was on Raspberyl's back like a baby monkey and giggled.

"You don't think I died, didja? Well let's remember, I can craft things. It's even more fun with things from the Netherworld! So I made myself some stuff that transported me back. Like wings, perhaps…"

Despite Rif's cheerful giggles, Raspberyl could feel blood seeping through her clothes.

"Why don't you go get fixed up…?"

"I will…but I think you understand now, don't you?"

"I do…but why…I want to know why Unknown chose you out of the rest."

"Because I affect the people around me. I'm a perfect target… But it's more so…is that I'm a key role of Mao's…think of it."

"You don't look like him…"

"I'm not officially one, so I don't look like him. Rather…I'm his happiness. Notice how fast his moods change when I'm gone?"

"Yes…"

"Happiness…Happiness!"

"Happiness…"

Raspberyl began feeling happier herself. It made sense now. But the words that Unknown said that she shouldn't be in the way of other people's love…

"Miss. Raspberyl…you're loved…Unknown knows nothing about you. Be happy…!"

When she said this Raspberyl was happy. But the feeling of unhappiness clogged her whole body. Until Mao snuck up to both of them giving both the girls a huge bear hug that made them fall down.

_Happiness…was so sweet…even in the most childish of ways…_

A/N: Ana~ Don't think my story ended because of that, oh no it's much more stuff to include that it hasn't ended yet! Though some stuff to make you guys think about Mao's relationship to Rif and hers to True Heart and Unknown! Still no identity of Unknown still, I'm afraid. Though big apologies for month-late updates. I'm just revisiting my fan fiction stories! So expect some updates!


End file.
